


New Year New Beginnings

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2012 Fic Battle [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: This will be the last New Year to celebrate before they are separated.<br/>-<br/>Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year New Beginnings

** Title:  New Year New Beginnings  **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: G **

** Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin   **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 384 **

** Summary:  ** This will be the last New Year to celebrate before they are separated. 

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. ***Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)**

** Prompt: from [](http://mustbethursday3.livejournal.com/profile)[**mustbethursday3**](http://mustbethursday3.livejournal.com/) : OT3, Modern!Au, New Years Eve drunkenness **

  


** New Year New Beginnings ~Family/Friendship~ Arthur/Gwen, Merlin ~G~ **

To Gwen, New Years Eve is always a time for extravagance: new dress, new shoes, and a new evening bag. It’s even more so with the champagne and parties.

This year, as Merlin was driving her and Arthur home, all she could thing about was that this may be the last year they are all together. That may be why Arthur had drunk even more than he usually did and was now passed out in her lap.

Merlin had taken a post as a professor in Dublin; He was leaving in a few days. It was an important position but that won’t make it any easier for the three of them.

Gwen and Merlin are best friends but Arthur and Merlin are closer than brothers. Gwen watched them when Merlin told them about the post and that he had accepted it. Arthur was stunned but the sadness was in his eyes. Merlin looked like he was going to cry. She did cry.

They arrived at the flat and Merlin helped her get Arthur upstairs and to bed. He went to leave but Gwen grabbed his arm.

“Not yet Merlin. Have tea with me?” Gwen said.

“Sure.” Merlin smiled.

Gwen made tea as Merlin looked at the photos of the three of them lining the wall of the lounge.    

Gwen brought him a mug which he accepted with a smile. “We are going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. I had to take it Gwen. How many openings are there for a professor of Arthurian studies? It was a perfect fit for me. Dublin is not that far you know.” Merlin said.

“Yeah, we will visit and you will visit us.” Gwen said. “You have to be here when we christen the baby. You will be the godfather.” 

“That’s not until spring holiday.” Merlin joked.

“I don’t think babies have schedules Merlin.” Gwen laughed.

“I worry about Arthur.” Merlin said as he looked towards the open bedroom door. 

“He will be too busy panicking about fatherhood.” Gwen laughed. “Merlin, you will call?”

“Yeah and email. You and Arthur are my family.” Merlin smiled sadly.  

Gwen hugged him. “You are our family too.” 

Merlin pulled away. “I better go. Goodnight Gwen.”

“Goodnight Merlin.” Gwen said as he left knowing that he wasn’t leaving their hearts. 


End file.
